lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 932
Report #932 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: Clearcapriccio Org: Symphonium Status: Completed Aug 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Clear is a high-stanza song that gives the bard and all hearing allies in the location the aeonics-alacrity defense (1p ability, passive healing tics every 17 seconds) for a duration of 70 seconds. When a diamond crystal is fused, this will also cure the bard and allies of 2 random afflictions when the song is played. The cost is 10p and the song immediately ends regardless of what stanza. The cost/penalty for use is exorbitant compared to what the ability does. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Heal 20% of bard/ally health on initial use. This would be equivalent to 1 tic of alacrity, as opposed to having to wait for the first tic (which can take up to 16 seconds). Cure 2 afflictions. Give the same alacrity defense. If the diamond crystal is fused, extend the duration of alacrity by 50%, and cure 4 random afflictions. Power cost drops to 8p and song still ends immediately. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: True sacrifice ability. 10p, bard dies, no corpse. Restore h/m/e and clear afflictions for all hearing allies. If diamond is fused, give alacrity. For flavor, corpse could turn into a crystalline monolith that stays in the room for a few days like any of these headstone whatever things. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Leave effects as-are. Drop power to 5p. Songtime is reduced by 2 minutes. If this is greater than the time remaining, end the song. Player Comments: ---on 7/26 @ 22:36 writes: The cost/penalty for solution 3 is what I feel the ability is worth in its current form, but I'd really like to see something more interesting than just lowering the costs. Suggestions not listed here are welcome. ---on 7/26 @ 22:45 writes: I am fine with solution 3 given what the skill does, I don't think it needs to change into anything fancy. Solution 2 is a no for me since truehealing all allies is a bit much. ---on 7/26 @ 23:45 writes: I don't know. Given the prescribed cost and penalties, I think fancy is the order of the day. It seems intended to be a high-impact ability, and I'd rather make it so than leave it as something that has to cost just enough to still be disappointing. I also think defensive abilities have to pack a suitable punch if they can reasonably be expected to be employed when the power could be spent on offense instead. ---on 7/27 @ 17:54 writes: I forgot about trueheal's barrier - so I rephrased solution 2. Clear afflictions, restore h/m/e. ---on 8/8 @ 14:36 writes: Agreed that clear's cost is too much for what it does, especially when Loralaria can already provide healing and curing tics with jade and emerald graziosos. Would support any of these solutions. ---on 8/8 @ 23:48 writes: Report supported, though I'm not sure which I'd do. ---on 8/12 @ 18:10 writes: Support solution 1 or 3, namely because I don't think alacrity sounds all that impressive. Solution 2 is way too much. Sacrifice style abilities are generally limited to a single person (see: sacrifice in healing). I can't really get behind giving 5, 10 or 15+ people a clean slate for 10 power and a dead bard. ---on 8/25 @ 03:29 writes: Support 1 and 3. Balance issues aside, feeling pressured to sacrifice yourself mid fight to help out people who can't hold their own doesn't sound like fun. ---on 8/28 @ 09:51 writes: Solutions 1 and 3 supported. ---on 8/29 @ 21:44 writes: No problem with either solution 1 or 3.